Adicto a ti
by Any-chan15
Summary: No solo era su cuerpo, todo su ser conformaba la más maravillosa droga. Este one-shot participa en el #FicToberES2017 #FicToberES, novena palabra: #Droga.


**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN jajaja si no has cerrado el fic todavía, te doy la bienvenida a mi segundo lemon/lime, lo digo así porque al igual que el anterior, lo escribiré, quedará como quede, no lo editaré y lo subiré. ¿Por qué? Pues porque si lo leo no voy a ser capaz de subirlo por la pena xD**

 **Este fic participa en el #FicToberES #FicToberES2017. Es la novena palabra: #Droga.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia me pertenece.**

 **Adicto a ti**

 **Capítulo único**

 **Dedicado con cariño para ChibiFjola y su causa HitsuHinesca (XD)**

¿Alguna vez se preguntaron qué es lo que pasa por la mente de una persona de apariencia inocente? Y no estamos refiriéndonos a cuando va a elegir un gusto de helado o una prenda de ropa, no, estamos hablando de cuando esas sensaciones mortales invaden su cuerpo al tener a la persona deseada cerca suyo.

Eso era lo que le estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso momento, aunque no era culpable del todo, él la había provocado antes, dejándola con ganas de más por tantos besos y caricias matutinos, los cuales debió cortar al tardar tanto en despertarse. Ambos debían ir a una reunión y, sin poder evitarlo, no se podía concentrar. Sus ojos no se mantenían al frente, sino que estaban clavados muy poco disimuladamente en su esposo. Porque sí, él era el único que lograba quitarle la concentración y volver sus sentidos un lío, era el único que con su sola e imponente presencia se robaba todo el aire del salón, que con una mirada hacía que su cuerpo temblase de deseo y no pudiera apartar esos sucios pensamientos de su mente.

Y es que él era tan perfecto, para ella. No solo era su cuerpo, todo su ser conformaba la más maravillosa droga que ella había conocido, y ahora se había vuelto una adicta, ansiosa por otra dosis.

A penas podía detener sus impulsos, ¡era ridículo! ¿Cómo tenía tanto poder en ella? Lo vio reprimir una risilla, ¡se había dado cuenta, notó su estado! ¿Y qué haría al respecto? Siendo el único capaz de saber qué ocultaba tras su inocente apariencia. Él sabía lo caliente que la ponía, lo irresponsable que la volvía y lo condenadamente egocéntrica que la hacía sentir, porque solo ella era capaz de tenerlo. Mordió su labio inferior, de solo pensarlo sentía mucho calor, ¡quería que esa reunión terminara ya! Pues no sería la primera vez que usaría alguna excusa para ir hasta el escuadrón número diez y cerraría la puerta con llave para luego desordenar el prolijo escritorio de su marido, luego el sillón y vaya uno a saber cómo los libreros también quedaban afectados.

―Tomaremos un descanso de unos minutos ―. No escuchó lo que el Comandante dijo, solo vio cómo su Shiro-chan parecía divertirse. Nanao protestó contra la decisión del comandante y tampoco lo escuchó, solo reparó en su siguiente frase. ―Pero Nanao-chan, mira a Hitsugaya-san, está tan roja, el calor aquí debe ser mucho y hablo de mí también.

Si ya estaba roja, ¿había alguna posibilidad de que se sonrojara más? O en cualquier caso, ¿que se la tragase la tierra?

Al salir todos como el protocolo indicaba, los capitanes fueron los primeros, luego ellos y fue interrogada por más de uno de sus pares, aunque Matsumoto era quien más sabía qué le sucedía, y eso la abochornaba. Pero no dejaría que su Shiro-chan se saliera con la suya…

No tuvo que buscarlo, una vez afuera fue solicitada por él para hablar por su "comportamiento", todos los presentes solo rodaron los ojos, ¡eran tan obvios! Solo ellos creían disimularlo a la perfección, y no sorprendía de Momo, de la cual la mayoría de los capitanes no sospechaba nada malo; sino de Toushiro, quien para ser inteligente no sabía ocultar algo tan…perverso.

Momo fue conducida hasta un lugar un tanto alejado, donde no había guardias, antes sus primeras opciones eran los baños pero descubrieron que Rangiku siempre iba tras ellos, más para divertirse avergonzándolos que otra cosa. Ella no tardó en hacerse la indiferente, a pesar de que quería saltarle encima y quitarle toda la ropa de un jalón. Mientras que él solo decía que si no aprovechaba, el tiempo terminaría. ¿Aprovechar?

La teniente, ni tonta ni tímida, lo besó de la forma en que quería hacerlo desde que lo vio parado en su lugar de la reunión, con su semblante serio y luego con esa traviesa sonrisa de satisfacción. Una que solo era para ella, que siempre fue para ella. Pegó sus cuerpos, sintiendo presión por parte de los brazos del capitán, quien no dudó en atraerla hacia sí. Porque él era su droga, pero ella era la de él. Y solo ellos sabían qué tanto deseaban al otro.

Deseaban sus besos, sus caricias, sus sentimientos. Él adoraba verla convertida en una fiera llena de deseo, y ella adoraba sentirse acorralada por su ser. Aunque a diferencia de él, ella podía bajar su sonrojo, podía fingir esa inocencia que todos aún creía que tenía y volver victoriosa cuando el tiempo terminara.

Tras unos minutos de besos apasionados que desordenaron un poco la vestimenta de Toushiro y marcaron parte de su torso, el cual quedaría oculto cuando se acomodara la ropa; ella se alejó de él y fue su turno de sonreír.

―La reunión ya va a empezar, date prisa ―repitió con malicia las mismas palabras que él le había dicho en la mañana y con una pícara mirada se alejó. Él la iba a seguir pero descubrió que no solo fueron ganas lo que ella le dejó en ese momento.

Pero estaba satisfecho, si bien tenía un asunto que atender antes de volver, ella tendría muchas explicaciones que dar cuando apareciera con varios chupetones en su cuello. ¿Tan excitada estaba que no notó cuando probó su delicada piel? Pasó su mano por su boca, limpiando cualquier evidencia, y esperó. Esperó y esperó, hasta que varios murmullos se hicieron presentes y luego exclamaciones que no supo si eran de bromas pesadas o burlas. Pero ella se lo merecía, sabía lo que provocaba en él y aun así no podía aguantar hasta después de las reuniones.

Trató de no pensar en aquel momento, porque si se tardaba más no llegaría, no podría probar sus suaves labios, tocar su tersa piel y luchar contra aquel cabello rebelde que era su enemigo pues con el sudor que generaban sus cuerpos éste se pegaba por todos lados, pero amaba que fuera así, porque solo él podía verla de esa forma. Solo él podía conocerla en ese estado, que además, solo él podía provocar. Golpeó su cabeza contra la pared, ¡se estaba dando más ganas! Rió, con Momo era imposible no ponerse así.

Momo era su droga más cautivante, una que al probar inmediatamente se hizo adicto, una que no lo dejaba descansar pues no solo lo encendía sino que lo enamoraba todo el tiempo, era un reto constante entre ambos de demostrar quién amaba más a quién, un juego perverso que no solo los llevaba a la cama sino también a marcar cada día el corazón del otro, uno que siempre estuvo conectado y que siempre latiría para esa persona.

Sonrió, porque sabía, que ella también era adicta.

 **Fin.**

 **No lo leeré, no lo leeré, no lo leeré jajajaja**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado, si fue así déjenme un review para decirme qué tal les pareció!**

 **Ja-ne n.n/**


End file.
